1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolds and, in particular, foldable scaffolds.
2. Prior Art
The presently available scaffolds generally comprise ladder sections assembled by connecting the ladder portions with pins or bolts to horizontal bracing elements. These scaffolds take a considerable amount of time to assemble and substantial space during transport to the job site. In addition, once assembled, the prior art scaffolds are cumbersome to move.